


Wisp

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghost John Egbert, Ghost Sex, M/M, Vaginal Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: Dave remembers that time he scared John
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 24





	Wisp

It was about a week ago.

The only thing that could be heard was your footsteps and the chirping of the mole crickets burrowed under the flowers.  
It was late at night but there was still stuff to do. You could talk to Rose, Terezi, Sollux, go fishing, go bug catching, go diving, take some sick photos, anything! It was only nine o' clock anyways, you doubt that anyone would be asleep other than Jade right now.

You walked through the trees and past the river, watching the fish freely swimming as the waterfall was crashing onto the water beneath it.  
You stopped and breathed in the fresh air. Ah, so soothing. This island smells so fresh and clean. You were so busy basking yourself in the scent of the island that you hadn't noticed that mysterious soft blue light that was in the corner of your eye.

Wait... what the fuck?! What is that? You quickly whipped your head around to see, what is that? A ghost? The light it was illuminating wasn't very bright and you were pretty sure that you could see through it.  
Your observed the ghost, looking at the big mass of hair it had on its head to the skinny looking arms and it's tiny hands and holy fuck is that some ass. Plush and big and god do you want to squeeze it. Oh and their tail is all wispy too. No legs for this guy you guess.

You walked up behind them, feet not making too much sound on the grass, but the ghost seemed oblivious to it.  
"Hey-" You tapped them on the shoulder before they turned around in surprise.  
They turned around screamed in fear before they suddenly started glowing and what the fuck did you just do.  
Some of the glow or whatever the fuck it is spun around where their body was and shot off, leaving a small glowing part of their body left.

You squinted and covered your face as the entire ordeal went down, eyes wide in both shock and amazement.  
"Oh no..." The now smaller than before ghost uttered as they looked at their body.  
"Oh, you aren't a ghost! Silly me." They embarrassingly giggled at them self as they looked at you. Their voice was cute.  
"My name's John by the way!" He exclaimed with a wide smile.  
"How about you? What's your name?" He questioned.  
"...Dave."  
"Heh, nice name." He said as he twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground awkwardly.  
He stayed silent for a while until he exclaimed. "Sorry for getting so surprised there! I just, haven't really seen anyone on this island in a long time." He scratched the back of his neck, looking off to the side.

"You don't mind helping me get my spirit back, do you? I can't exactly go out like this." He mumbled, fumbling with his fingers. He looked a little apprehensive as he asked you.  
"You can't really go out in general." You retorted, teasing him.  
"Oh shut it." He huffed, eyes rolling at your reply.  
"Ok but how the fuck am I supposed to get your spirit back anyways? Use some proton pack right out of Ghostbusters or some shit?" You questioned. How were you able to help this guy out without even knowing how? Did he expect you to know? How would you even do this shit anyways?  
"When did you get so talky? And you do have a net, right? You can just catch my spirit with that!" He explained as if it should've been the first thing that came to mind.  
"How the fuck does that work?"  
"Does it look like I know?"  
You two were silent for a while, both expecting some sort of claim from the other.

"I can give you a reward!" He happily mentioned.  
"What kind of reward?" You questioned. "This isn't going to be that hard of a job, will it?"  
"My spirit just wanders around a lot. Five pieces! Just run around the island and catch them all!"  
"And the reward?" You stretched out the 'a' in 'and'. You know that you wouldn't bother using your legs to run around the island for something useless... unless.  
"Anything!" He responded. "I have a ton of stuff from when I was alive, and I could even help out with the island if you want me to!" He seemed fine with giving you some sort of reward. Do you think he's fine with anything sexual? You hope he is.

"Yeah fine, I'll help you find your spirit, but when you say 'anything', you mean 'anything', 'anything', right?" Your fingers made motions emphasising the 'anything's as you questioned him.  
"Right!" He exclaimed with a big smile on his face.  
"Then I'm up to helping you with this job." You smirked. You hope you were right.

You immediately ran off to any side of the island that you could think of. Up higher on the cliffs, catching two up there, down near the Town Hall where you caught another two, and you ran over to the beach, looking for the last one.  
"Hello! Anyone?" You hear a familiar voice call out.  
"TZ?" You replied. Her body quickly came into view, following your voice. She looked scared.  
"Strider! I felt this... this thing while I was walking! It was cold and it was small and can you check it out? It was weird." Terezi explained in shock. Her walking stick wobbled with her shaking body.  
"Sure." You've finally found the last one, hell yeah. You've been searching for this one for, what, 10 minutes now?  
You walked down the beach where Terezi ran from and finally found that last spirit piece and caught it. Holding it, you just realised how cold they were. So does that mean that John's cold too?  
You just quickly stuffed the last piece into your pocket without any second thought before running back up the cliff and met up with the little ghost again.

"Finally, you're back! And you've got my spirit!" He said once he saw you tiredly walking up to him with a glowing pocket.  
"Now c'mon, hand 'em over!" He insisted as you pulled them all out of your pocket and as his hands reached out to touch them.  
Suddenly, his entire body glowed like earlier, but this time the spirit pieces circled around his body and mixed with him. Before you knew it, he was back to his bigger self again.  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He practically shouted those words out as he felt up his body, hugging himself.  
That light show definitely woke you up, but you were still expecting something. You were tuckered out from all that running.  
"Oh yeah, your reward!" Those words made your eyes snap open and look at his thinking face.  
"Would you like some furniture? Furniture's nice. You could have something new, or something expensive-"

"I want to fuck you." You cut him off, making him look at you wide eyed.  
"I, uh, um, do you, uh, are you sure?" He started to stutter and mutter, eyes moving rapidly, looking at anything but you.  
"You heard me." You grumbled. "You said 'anything', didn't you?" Your hands made the motions again.  
"Well, yeah-"  
"So?" You stretched that 'o' out, waiting for a response.  
"I've just... I've never actually touched myself in a while," He looked at the ground embarrassingly. "I don't even know what my ghost body's like!" He exclaimed, arms opening up to show his tail.  
"Well why don't we figure it out now." He looked a little aroused by your words as you walked up to him and guided him behind some trees. No one's going to see you guys here.

You rubbed the front of his tail with your hand, poking and prodding at every bit you could, making him blush. After quite a lot of meticulous and hard prodding at his tail, hips, whatever, your finger just slid into some sort of orifice, making him moan out loudly. Hell yeah.  
His pretty blue face was looking almost red, eyes rolled up in pleasure as all you did was sit you finger in him.  
"Do ghosts feel pain?" You whispered under your breath before squeezing his butt as hard as you could, squishing it in your fingers. To any normal person that should've felt painful, but his face showed signs of it just feeling weird.  
You shrugged your shoulders before pulling your finger out. It was wet with some sort of blue goop. You curiously played with the sticky, yet watery like liquid with your fingers, making John look at you in disgust.

You pulled your pants down, not even noticing the tent that had grown from John's earlier moan. Your boxers didn't hide your tent as well as your jeans did so that didn't stop John from looking at your bulge in complete arousel. He wanted to be fucked and you knew it.  
You grabbed his hips and pulled him towards you, grinding his ghost... vagina? Against your dick. He looked super sensitive to touch there and that just made your harder.  
His liquid was staining your boxers blue and making them wet and fuck you need to put your dick in him right now.

To your surprise, he made you push him up to the cliff before pulling your boxers down, eyes widening in lust at your size. His mouth was watering as you grabbed your dick and pushed it up against his hole, but you decided that you were going to have a bit of fun with him.  
You grabbed his hips against the cliff with your free hand as you slid your tip against the sides and only slid into him a centimetre before pulling out, making him grip your shoulders tightly. You smiled. This was fun.  
"Stop teasing me you dipshit." He uttered through his teeth. His tail was flailing around until it grabbed onto your leg, sliding up to touch your dick.  
"Fine, fine." You chuckled. the tail massaging your balls was the only part that really convinced you.

You took your dick and slammed it into his cold hole, nearly making him moan out loudly before you slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"People are sleeping right now y'know." You whispered into his ear before you started to slide in and out of him with ease. That goop seems to act as really good lube.  
You took your hand off of his mouth to join the other one holding his hips and started mercilessly pounding into him. His arms were flailing, moving from holding onto your shoulders to scratching the cliff before settling onto scratching you back.  
You looked at his pretty face riddled with lust, mouth agape and tongue out as he just moaned and as you grunted. He felt so good around you and his tail was still massaging your balls as you pulled him into a sloppy kiss, tongue exploring his cold mouth, making him moan even more.

All of this was becoming too much for you, but he had finished first and holy jesus fucking christ he tightened around you so much and it felt so good and his scream sounded so nice and you're so close now. You didn't even notice that you could see your dick moving in and out of his transparent body and you know that you're stimulating him too much because he just finished but you just kept going.  
It wasn't long until you reached the breaking point, cum spilling into him as you rid out your orgasm. Your cum visibly sat inside of him as he lazily hung his hands around your shoulders.

You slumped over his body tiredly, all that fucking tired you out.  
"I should, come over, more often." John panted out as he kissed you on the lips passionately, hands holding your head and your hands rested on his waist.

A week later, aka now, you sat up in bed in the middle of the night, suddenly taking everything in.  
You just fucked a ghost. You fucked a ghost and it felt good. Said fucked ghost wants to come over more often.  
You couldn't deny that you were popping a stiffy right now, but that would also explain why there's a blue faced boy floating over your face.  
"Hey! I told you that I was going to visit more often." He giggled as he moved over to your legs and sat on your hips.  
"And look! I've got legs now!" He pointed and showed off his lower half before grinding down onto you, making both of you moan out.

"Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as acnh


End file.
